


Waffles Breakfast

by sweetsun



Series: Hargreeves brothers trying their best [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Light Angst, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: When Diego woke up, Klaus was gone.





	Waffles Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Another work about these two! This can be considered as a follow-up to "Progress" - Klaus has been crashing on Diego's couch after the events of that story. Gonna start a series about that universe because I feel like there's more to write about it! :) 
> 
> Also wanted to thank everyone in the fandom for the amazing feedback I have received after my first work. It really warmed my heart and motivated me to write more! 
> 
> (English isn't my first language, apologies for any mistakes that might be in there!)

Diego felt that something was odd as soon as he woke up, fighting the exhaustion his body endured, getting his heavy eyelids to open. 7:03, displayed the alarm clock. There was no light in the room and the electric candles he had bought for his brother had been turned off. There was no annoying humming, he couldn’t hear the sound of knitting needles clattering together, nor any distant music being played too loud in a walkman.

Complete silence and utter darkness.

That could only mean one thing; Klaus wasn’t in the room.

Diego got to his feet as soon as he realized, turned on the nearest light and had a look around while putting some clothes on. His heart was already pounding in his chest; _let him be there, let him be there,_ it whispered.

His eyes scanned the room once, twice, in the hope of finding what was missing – Klaus was definitely not there, that was a given, but he could have been up in the bathroom – no, what worried Diego the most was that his brother’s backpack was nowhere to be found. His khaki jacket wasn’t hang up behind the door, and the change that had been on the coffee table the day before was gone.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_. Panic was building up in his mind, anger was rushing through his vein – how could he have not noticed his brother slipping away into the night? How could have Klaus left? It had been difficult, it still was, trying to keep his brother safe and clean, no matter how much yelling he had to do, no matter how many tears he’d seen running down Klaus’ cheeks, how many times Klaus had yelled back, arguing, trying to make him go away, or trying to run away himself. But slowly, carefully, things had been looking up. Klaus hadn’t used in weeks and sobriety had made him apologize, thanking Diego for his help under a huge layer of jokes to pass it off more easily. If anything, the whole situation had brought them closer – not that Diego would ever admit it to anyone, but Klaus helped him too. In his good days, his brother’s softness was a soothing presence, pushing his own loneliness away.

So why would Klaus leave _now?_ Diego always knew there was a risk of relapse – but he couldn’t help feeling the sharpness of disappointment in his chest at the thought of his brother running away without a word.

 _Emotions make you weak, Number Two_ , his dear old dad would say.

He was right. There was no time for remembrances. He had to get Klaus back. Trying to shut out the buzzing going on in his mind ( _breathe, in and out, remember to breathe_ , he thought, ignoring the lump in his throat) Diego grabbed his jacket and knives (he pretended not to notice his trembling hands, _you’ll find him, he’ll be fine, you’ll bring him home_ ) and climbed the steps to the door – which opened before him.

Klaus was standing in from of him, grin on his face, a paper bag in his hands.

 

 

“Surprise, _mein Bruder_!” Klaus shouted happily, rushing past an astonished Diego to put his things down on the table, his back turned away from his brother.

“I brought us – ” he imitated the sound of drum rolls on the wooden surface, “ – Waffles Breakfast! It’s our anniversary, Dee! We’ve been roomies for a month – and I happened not to have touched any drugs during that time, so that definitely called for celebration. You know, I’ve been saving nickels I find on the street for that, to thank you for your kind hospitality – had to use your own change for the coffees, though, well, you can’t always have it all, can you? Anyway – “

Klaus suddenly stopped rambling and turned around when he realized that his brother still hadn’t moved from the stairs. Diego seemed a bit out of it.

“Is there something wrong with Waffles Breakfast?” he asked carefully, his train of thoughts starting its journey – he gasped. “Oh I know, you’re on your superhero diet, aren’t you? Well you can give it a break for once, as I said, we’re celebrating – or maybe don’t, I’ll get some more for myself then – “

“No,” finally answered Diego, coming down and sitting down on the couch near his brother. _His knees were still a bit too weak to support him._ “It’s n-not”, he stuttered.

He needed to calm down. Klaus was here, Klaus was fine. His heart should be beating more slowly; his mind should be at peace. _Picture the words in your head, honey_ , would say his mom. He focused, took a deep breath.

“Just leave a note next time, alright?”

Klaus looked confused for a bit.

“Why would I – oh,” he thought. He had left in silence, in the early hours of the day, backpack, jacket and money gone – basically all of his belongings. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeated. “You thought – I wouldn’t,” he struggled.

Klaus felt guilt building up in his stomach. It still felt foreign, having someone worrying about him _(Ben always did, but Ben never left his side, Ben followed his every move)_. He needed to get used to it. He had always been focused on his own pain, his own problems, on dealing with it alone. It still surprised him to have someone to share that with, someone who would check up on him – someone who would worry if he wasn’t home _. Home_ , he thought again. It had been a long time since he had had a place to call home. He wasn’t used to leaving notes because he never had anyone to leave them for – perhaps he did now. He’d get better at this.

Diego cleared his throat, bringing Klaus back to reality. He was avoiding his brother’s gaze, clearly uncomfortable with the quiet emotions floating in the air.

“Come and sit down, let’s have some waffles,” he said. Diego took the food out of the bag; Klaus helped him out, grabbing some plates which were still out next to the sink.

They sat down in silence, trying a bit of the lukewarm food, chocolate and syrup taking over the corner of their mouths.

“Man, this is good stuff,” Diego acknowledged, grabbing his cup of coffee between two bites.

“Only the best for you, brother,” Klaus answered. He meant it. That was the least he could do to repay Diego’s help.  “So you were really worried about me, huh? Can’t even get some waffles without you going all suspicious on me,” teased Klaus.

There was no need to avoid the elephant in the room. Klaus sent his brother an apologetic look. _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you,_ he tried to say.

Diego chuckled briefly. He’d be more worried if Klaus wasn't trying to turn the whole situation into an occasion to mock him. He smiled back at him, though. _I’ll always worry,_ he knew. _I’ll be fine as long as you keep coming back_ , he thought.

“Shut up and eat your waffles, Klaus,” he said.

 _Happy anniversary, brother_ , he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm the one who wrote this and knew what was gonna happen - but even I, am glad that Klaus didn't leave.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please, feel free to leave some comments, always good to hear how you feel about this! :)  
> I also give a go at prompts every once in a while, in case you have something on your mind.


End file.
